Forgotten
by potatoninja347
Summary: Gwaine/Elsa (my OC) story.


A/N: So here's the first chapter of my Gwaine/OC story! Like I said in the SPN one, I may not update too regularly so I apologize in advance for that. Anywho, enjoy!

"I told you I'd beat you," Elsa grinned at the boy lying on his back below her.

"Only because I let you," He shot back, standing and dusting himself off.

"Oh _please _Gwaine, you haven't won yet!"

"Yes, I have! On several occasions, not to mention just last week," He stated proudly, as they began walking into town.

"You cheated!"

"How? How could I have possibly cheated?"

"You tripped me!"

"It was a fight, there are not rules against tripping your opponent!" Gwaine stated, exasperated.

"It was a cheap trick and you know it!"

"I still won," He said, grabbing an apple off a stand, which Elsa stopped to pay for before the shop keeper made a fuss. She then proceeded to chase after her friend.

"You can't just take whatever you like," She glared at him. He simply shrugged as they continued their way through town back to their homes.

"I supposed I'll see you again soon Gwaine, whenever you'd like a beating that is," She beamed as she walked to her door.

"Of course, and I'll let you win as always, my lady," He mocked with a short bow. She scoffed and went inside. Gwaine snickered and continued home.

_3 weeks later_

Elsa walked into town, looking around the market looking for the materials on the list from her aunt. She spun around feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"My lady," Gwaine smirked, a flower in hand.

"You're an idiot," She stated simply, taking the flower and turning away, looking through the market once again.

"Where have you been anyway? Haven't seen you in far too long,"

"I've been busy," She stated simply.

"Doing what? Shopping?" He asked teasingly.

"Trust me, my aunt keeps me very busy. You know I would much rather be training, but apparently it's not 'lady like' and I should be 'using my time more wisely'," She said, annoyed.

"Well I'm afraid your aunt may be disappointed,"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"There are certain traits that one expects from a woman, or a 'lady', as you've put it. For one, most are at least slightly more affected by my charm," He said with a wink.

"Also, wearing dresses of some kind is normally expected, not, what are you wearing anyway?" He asked, eyeing her attire.

"Oh what, now I can't wear normal clothing? Do you know how difficult it is to move in a dress? Tripping on the bottom, not to mention trying to fight in it, they are completely useless and impractical!"

"Then there's your anger issues and periodic outburst, not very lady like at all," He laughed, as Elsa turned around and marched away.

"I'll be seeing you soon then?" Gwaine called after her.

"If for some reason I find myself in the mood for more of your idiocy I'll be certain to find you at the tavern," She simply stated and continued walking home. As soon as she stepped through the door her aunt insisted she get washed up and help her with dinner. After that, she wondered out, telling her aunt she would be back before dark. She walked over to a clearing just outside the village and sat down and watched as birds flew by, the wind beginning to blow just slightly. She smiled, enjoying the peace. Elsa never liked being around markets or people much, since her parents died at least. Unfortunately the tranquility didn't last long.

"Let me understand this correctly. You have time to sit here watching birds, but no time for your best friend?" Gwaine asked.

"Who said you were my best friend,"

"I'm your only friend,"

"Fair enough," She sighed, staring out at clearing in front of her.

"I suppose I just wanted some peace, although you've mostly obliterated that thought," She said as she laid down in the grass. Gwaine soon followed suit.

"You mean you wanted to sulk,"

"I don't sulk,"

"You definitely sulk,"

"Shut up," She said with a laugh.

"Make me," he smirked.

"Why don't you use that on someone it'll work on,"

"I only have eyes for you,"

"You're an idiot,"

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid," She giggled.

"How am I stupid,"

"I don't know you just are!" They both laughed for a while, slowly quieting.

"It's getting dark, I should go," She whispered, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Or you could just stay here and stop worrying about pleasing your aunt," Gwaine said, looking over at her.

"I'm not trying to please her; I'd just rather not get strangled for being late again,"

"Right, well then, goodnight my lady," He said, kissing her hand and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Try not to get yourself killed between now and the next time I see you," She called after him. He simply laughed and continued on his way.

_2 Months later_

"You look like you could use some help with those," Gwaine shouted, motioning towards the two baskets she had stacked on top of each other.

"Where have you been!? I haven't seen you in months!" She shouted back, setting them down as he continued towards her.

"It almost sounds like you were worried Elsa,"

"What do you expect? Just taking off for months and then reappearing? Just because you live alone doesn't mean you should just wonder off all the time," She huffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I bought you something this time," He smiled, and handed her a dark silver cross pendant on a black string.

"You mean you stole me something?" She asked.

"Just take it, Elsa," He sighed.

"I never said I wouldn't," She smiled, "Thank you,"

"Look at you being civil. I'm sure it's been a while at this point since you've picked up a sword, how about some practice?"

"It's almost like you enjoy being beat by a girl,"

"I most certainly enjoy allowing a pretty girl the privilege of beating me," He said, picking up one of the baskets as she followed suit.

"You don't allow me to do anything Gwaine and you know it. But I must say I do miss fighting, once we've dropped these off at my aunts I'll see if I can get away for a while," She smiled, and he returned the gesture as they walked silently towards her home.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later!" Elsa shouted to her aunt as she dropped off the baskets of new material and grabbed her now old and slightly dulled sword.

"Be back for dinner," She heard back before closing the door and walking off to their usual clearing with Gawain. They reached their destination and both got their swords.

"That old thing is really beginning to look worn, maybe you ought to invest in a new one," Gwaine teased.

"If I could I would, but I really doubt my aunt or uncle would allow that, so I'm stuck with my father's old one,"

"Least you could do is sharpen it up a bit,"

"What so I could run you through? I'd rather not cause any permanent damage," She smiled. With that, they were fighting; unaware of their surroundings or the amount of time that had passed. When dusk was almost upon them, both getting exhausted, Gwaine had gained the upper hand. He managed to knock her sword out of her hand as she toppled over. Slowly standing up, hands up in surrender she laughed.

"That's three times in a row now! What were you doing while you were gone? Fighting off knights?"

"No, I just didn't let you win this time. But I did get some, err, practice in," He replied, handing her sword back and putting his own in its sheath.

"Don't tell me you were off killing bandits,"

"Only the ones that deserved it," He smiled, sitting down and she followed suit.

"So are you riding out tomorrow then," He asked.

"Hmm?" She responded tiredly.

"Tomorrow, are you riding out to their grave?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure yet," She muttered, leaning her head onto his shoulder, watching as the sun began to set.

"I'd go with you again if you like," He said quietly.

"I know you would," She responded. After that they just sat there silently for a while. She honestly hadn't thought about it, the anniversary of her parent's death. They were killed in the great purge, her father was a sorcerer, a peaceful one, and her mother dabbled slightly. They were healers; they used their gifts for nothing else. Every year she would go to the grave her aunt and uncle had made secretly years ago, as marking a sorcerer's grave was illegal. It was getting rather difficult to find year after year, but she managed to remember its location. She met Gwaine on the way back two years ago actually, while traveling home she was attacked. She was able to mostly handle herself, but one girl who had only trained on her own for a couple years can hardly be expected to take on four bandits. Thankfully he showed up, and insisted on escorting her the rest of the way. She never expected him to stay in the village. They then somehow ended up training together. She definitely wasn't as good as him at the time, but she would never admit that.

"Your aunt's going to have your head," Gwaine said, looking down at her, interrupting her thoughts.

"She'll survive," She murmured.

"Come now, don't start sulking. Definitely one of your less attractive traits,"

"I'm not sulking," She replied with a slight smile, her eyes closing as she breathed in the cool air.

"Yeah, whatever you say princess,"

"I'm definitely not a princess," She laughed.

"You are to me,"

"Are you joking? Can't you think of anything better than that Gwaine?" She mocked, now flopping down onto her back.

"I probably could, but I doubt anything would please you," He retorted, staring at her as she laid in the grass, pale green eyes closed and her long dark hair coming out of her braid.

"You're right, even your best line probably wouldn't work," She mumbled absentmindedly. Once again they fell into a comfortable silence for some time; at this point the sun had completely set.

"I think I should get you home, my lady," Gwaine said, standing up and offering her his hand. They walked back to her house, bickering about who won more fights that afternoon.

"Here you are, and I'll be here early tomorrow morning, but I will not be providing a horse for you. So unless you want to be stuck holding onto me for the whole ride I suggest you sort that out," He smirked, turning away.

"I think I can manage that much. I did ride before I met you, you know,"

"Of course, princess," He shouted, turning around, and with a slight wave was off.


End file.
